


Mr Wrong

by MediaMaxine



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Popstar, M/M, Moving On, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Canon Compliant, Not actually moving on, Omega Arthur, Pining Arthur, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine
Summary: Honestly, what did Arthur expect? Hed automatically get the guy because, what, he can sing? Honestly, it's been too long spent pining over an apparently now taken man. Time to move on.Or not.(Or that musician/Popstar!Arthur au that no one asked for but will receive)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I won't get sucked in  
> *one hour later*  
> Me: fuckity  
> ....  
> Me: I want to read all the fics! This has been around since 2014, there must be tons of fanfiction!  
> AO3: *only 33 exclusively Lewthur fics*  
> Me:.... Gotta do this my fucking self don't i

"I just don't know if this'll work out Vi!"

Lewis and Vivi spoke quietly in the parking lot of the hotel they were staying in near to the sight of the investigation.

Lewis was pacing back and forth as Vivi sat on the van.

"C'mon Lew! What's the worst that can happen?"

He swivelled around on his heels and levelled her with a look somehow lodged between annoyed, frustrated and pleading.

"He could be disgusted! He'd hate me if I let him know!"

"Lew, it's not that bad!"

"It is!"

Lewis let out a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry Vi."

"It's okay, you're stressed, I completely get it!"

He sat down beside her, the van can jolting up at the sudden influx of weight.

"It's just..."

Vivi patted his broad back lightly as his hand ran through the already thoroughly messed dark magenta pompadour and the other massaged the area between his brows.

"I... The day we met, I promised him that I wouldn't be in this friendship just because I wanted something more. Now, look at me! I feel like I've betrayed him!"

"Well, did you?"

He looked at her, the furious rubbing of his brows paused.

"Did you only become friends with him because you wanted to be his partner?"

"No! Of course not!" Lewis sputtered out, indignant at the fact that she'd asked, that she could possibly think that he could be that much of a leach, a lowlife scum as to do something so immoral as to take advantage of Arthur.

Funny, sweet, adorably cowardly beautiful Arthur. 

He inwardly raged at his mutinous thoughts and forced his face out of the blush he was sure would try to crawl up his neck.

Vivi scrutinized him for a moment.

"Then why did you? You know, become his friend?"

"Because he looked so lonely. He was surrounded by fans and he looked uncomfortable and like even though they were all gunning for his attention, he was completely on his own."

"Then why do you like him now?"

"Because..."

Lewis' face was on fire, damn traitorous body.

"B...Because, he's sweet, loving, kind, beautiful. He tries so hard to help with everything even though he has his own problems. He makes this best jokes. He-"

Vivi's smug expression immediately shut him up, his face was for sure blood red at this point.

"S-still! There's no guarantee he'll like me back!"

"Then make him!"

What.

"What?!"

Vivi rolled her eyes and hopped off the van offering her dainty yet calloused hand, which he took.

"If you're not sure he likes you, which he totally does by the way, then give him a reason to! Express interest in what he likes! Start flirting! Cuddle with him! Make that Cinderella yours Romeo!"

"Wouldn't it Juliet?"

"Nah, they die at the end! Keep this death free lover boy!"

"Loverboy? Yknow what, nevermind, but you may be onto something!"

"Of course I am! It takes a while to appreciate my genius!"

He rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

"But what do I do to show him I care? I don't know squat about mechanics and he's not that fond of ghost hunting."

Vivi looked pensive for a moment before she snapped her finger.

"Music!"

"Music?"

"Duh! He's a national icon ya dunce! What other way to make that boy yours than to make his ears yours too!"

Lewis couldn't help it, he grabbed her and squeezed, shaking and lifting her petite frame a good foot or two from the floor.

"Thank you so much, Vi! God, I could kiss you!"

"Save those lips for that omega, ya big doof."

They laughed with comradery lining their vocal chords, unaware of the eyes on them.

* * *

 

Arthur gave a small sigh of dejection as he watched the small azure woman get hoisted into the air, her laughter mixing with Lewis' own in the empty lot.

Lewis. 

Arthur's frown deepened further.

Protective, supportive, cuddly, hilarious Lewis. 

His eyes were getting hazy.

He hadn't been watching long. He'd only recently gotten up when he realised he had been left alone in the room. Only to spy on what was supposedly his friends' new relationship's beginning.

The first few drops fell as his hands covered his mouth.

Honestly, what did Arthur expect? He'd automatically get the guy because, what, he can sing? Honestly, it's been too long spent pining over an apparently now taken man. It was time to move on.

He walked back up and into the room, startling Mystery awake with the light slam of the door. He went back to bed.

The dog gave him a questioning glance before he hopped up on the bed.

"Arthur, what's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

Arthur shook his head, Mystery sighed before nosing his way under the man's arm, nuzzling his side.

Arthur gave a sad, little smile as he began to pet him lightly both being lulled to sleep by the repetitive motion.

...

* * *

The ghost had been dealt with two days after.

"Time for a celebration!" Vivi enthused.

Lewis and Mystery grinned widely at the girl while Arthur gave his usual small nervous smile that he always after and during a mission.

"So what are gonna do?" Mystery asked.

"Maybe... Karaoke?"

Arthur and Mystery looked surprised while Vivi seemed ecstatic.

"Omg, that sounds a-ma-zing! C'mon Artie! Let's hear those pipes! Serenade us with your siren's song while I make Y'all ghosts with my banshee shriek! We-"

And there goes Vivi.

Lewis watched as Mystery gave Arthur a questioning look and as though they were telepathically linked (which may be they were, Vivi's dog wasn't all that much of an actual _dog_ to them at this point. Who the hell knows what he can do?) Arthur gave an almost indecipherable nod and then looked up shyly.

"Sure. I'd like that."

Arthur's hands were fiddling with each other's armband. His smile was genuine though a bit... Nervous?

Oh god, Lewis was going to have a stroke, he was sure of it.

 "Let's go then! There's a place near the hotel!" Lewis beamed, grabbing the shorter's hand.

Vivi apparently just now remembered they existed because she was suddenly racing ahead of them.

"Last one there has to clean the equipment!"

"You're going the wrong way!" Lewis called.

Vivi spun on her heel so fast that she fell over.

"I knew that!"

* * *

 

God, she wasn't kidding when she said she'd be bad at singing.

Vivi had the mic and was screeching.

Arthur thought felt a bit of blood making its way from his ears.

"So, are you gonna sing?"

Arthur jumped at the sudden inquiry and looked up from the selection box and at Lewis.

"Um, yeah I guess."

Lewis' expression grew worried, his concern making Arthurs fresh emotional wounds sting.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, we could always just go back to the hotel and play video games."

"No, no it's fine! I'm just nervous that I'll be a bit rusty. It's been like a year since I've last sung anything."

"Lies and slander! Your last gig was less than a month ago, like three weeks tops!"

"Says the guy that legit forgets his own birthday every, single, year."

"Hey, at least the parties are always a surprise!"

They snickered.

Yeah, even if they don't become a couple, even if Lewis didn't love him as he loved him, everything would be this fun comfortable and best of all natural between them.

He shouldn't make it awkward and just let him go.

He pressed the song.

 

* * *

 

 _I'm done with wishful thinking_  
_And with day-dreaming_  
_Of ever finding Mr._  
_My Everything_  
_Just looking for the right guy_  
_To keep me spinning_  
_And keep my finger free from_  
_That diamond ring_

Arthur's smooth tenor rang out in the club, startling most occupants to silence as they were distracted from their original activities.  
  
  
_I'm looking out for fun with_  
_My ladies tonight_  
_So if you think you could be fun_  
_You can come by my side_  
_Don't care what you do_  
_Or if you live with your mom_  
_But if its really fun you've got,_  
_Then baby come give me some._  
  
There was cheering now, hoots and hollers as the other groups turned off their own music to hear the young man.

  
_No more Mr. Right_  
_No, no more of that, for me_  
_No more perfect night_  
_No more Mr. Wow_  
_With some luck you might_  
_Be Mr. Tonight, baby_  
_You could be my Mr. Right Now_

"Holy shit is that THE King Arthur?!"

"I follow all his SMS, he didn't say he was gonna do any performances?"

"Holy shit is this a free fucking concert!?"

 _No more Mr. Right_  
_No, no more of that, for me_  
_No more perfect night_  
_No more Mr. Wow_  
_With some luck you might_  
_Be Mr. Tonight, baby_  
_You could be my Mr. Right Now_

The new crowd was screaming. Lewis and Vivi took their usual positions as the defacto bouncers whenever Arthur inevitably got recognized.  
  
  
_Now ladies everywhere_  
_Of every nation, black or white_  
_We love dreaming about_  
_Our charming prince or shiny knight_  
_We keep on_  
_Searching_  
_And wishing_  
_And dreaming day and night_

Mystery growled at anyone that got to close, his harmless dog disguise growing ever so slightly more dangerous and furious, snapping at wondering limbs, thoroughly fending off the more physical fans.  
  
_We keep on_  
_Planning_  
_And scheming_  
_In search of Mr. Right_  
_So if you feel you've wasted time_  
_With men who weren't meant to be_  
_Just come out_  
_And say it_  
_And sing along with me_

"KING ARTHUR! KING ARTHUR!"

"WE LOVE YOU, KING!"

Screams and shouts rang out as the crowd cheered. Arthur sweatdropped and decided to stand on the top of the booth, signalling for Vivi to crank up the volume.

 _No more Mr. Right_  
_No, no more of that, for me_  
_No more perfect night_  
_No more Mr. Wow_  
_With some luck you might_  
_Be Mr. Tonight, baby_  
_You could be my Mr. Right Now_

The crowd was singing along. Dancing with each other.

 _No more Mr. Right_  
_No, no more of that, for me_  
_No more perfect night_  
_No more Mr. Wow_  
_With some luck you might_  
_Be Mr. Tonight, baby_  
_You could be my Mr. Right Now_

Arthur gave a radiant smile that had Lewis weak in the goddamned knees as Vivi joined in on the cheering. Arthur sat down as the bridge came about.  
  
_Lets just forget all those plans_  
_The rules of getting a man_  
_And let go of those strategies_

His arm was rested on Lewis' head and the poor man was red. The crowd whistled and snickered as Arthur shifted,  leaned back and rested his entire torso on the slope of his pompadour to give a slightly flustered grin to the mass of people. Vivi was grinning madly as she socked a too touchy guy in the jaw.

   
_I'll go on living my life_  
_Without searching so hard_  
_For the right Mr. Right for me_  

Arthur sat up as he gave Lewis' head a slight ruffle and got right into the final refrain.  
  
_No more Mr. Right_  
_No, no more of that, for me_  
_No more perfect night_  
_No more Mr. Wow_  
_With some luck you might_  
_Be Mr. Tonight, baby_  
_You could be my Mr. Rïght Now_

Lewis gave Arthur an awestruck expression as the blonde harmonized flawlessly. God, he loved him so much he could cry. 

 _No more Mr. Right_  
_No, no more of that, for me_  
_No more perfect night_  
_No more Mr. Wow_  
_With some luck you might_  
_Be Mr. Tonight, baby_  
_You could be my Mr. Right Now_

_Yeah!~_

The crowd somehow got even wilder than before, as the blonde panted on the booth, grin as ecstatic as the people who watched him.

* * *

Arthur ended up singing quite a bit more than anyone had planned.

The karaoke club turned out to have some of his own original songs.

God, his manager was gonna kill him.

But, he had to admit, this was really what he needed after such a stressful few days.

But from that frantic ringing, he was gonna die sooner than later.

He raised a hand to signal to the other two that he had to take a call and quietly snuck off.

"Yes, Uncle Lance?"

"...."

"Yeah I know I know low profile but C'mon! It was okay! It was fun! It was innocent! I'm not hurt!"

"..."

"Yes... Yes I know, Uncle Lance, I'm sorry for worrying you. I'll try to stay out of trouble till we get back, okay?... Love you too Uncle Lance! Bye!"

Arthur sighed softly, bless that poor man's heart.

"Who knew that the great King Arthur would still answer to his uncle."

"AH!"

 "Hey calm down!"

A guy in about his twenties pushed himself off the wall, blowing cigarette smoke into the air.

Wait, Arthur recognized this man.

"The DJ?"


	2. Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there, Mister DJ.

The man walked stepped further into the light. His hair was a forest green that was fading into the darkness of a black, (maybe brown? Too dark to tell), hue and his eyes were a bright green. He seemed to be wearing mostly darks with very muted flashes of lime every now and then.

"Well, yeah I am " The DJ". Didn't mean to sneak up on you there, sweet pea."

Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"'Sweet Pea'?"

The DJ shrugged noncommittally and walked closer, taking another drag from his cig.

"Just my way of talking, cornstarch. The name's Percy, by the way."

Arthur stepped away as the man let out a (wait was that a turntable? Maybe just his imagination) puff of smoke. Percy snorted.

"What, don't like the smoke, daffodil?"

Arthur gave him a deadpan look.

"If you haven't noticed, I kinda need my lungs to not get fucked over by nicotine until I'm at least like thirty. Therefore, stop it or do it somewhere else."

Percy gave him a vaguely shocked look before he started chuckling, pinching the butt of the cigarette.

Arthur sweatdropped.

"Or I can take option number three and just leave, so goodbye DJ!" Arthur started moving towards where he came from.

"Wait for a sec, darling."

Arthur paused for a moment before sighing.

"You got about forty-five seconds before my friends realise I'm taking too long. About forty now."

Percy grinned. 

"I like your spunk, bright side!"

"Thirty."

"Alright, alright!"

Percy rummaged through the pockets of his leather jacket before pulling out a slip of paper (laminated, nice).

"I'm a freelance DJ, trying to build up a good rep, so if you're ever in need of one, call me about a day or two in advance and I'll come running."

Arthur looked over the card before shrugging and pocketing it.

"And this!" 

Percy handed him another piece of paper.

"Is my personal number! Call me sometime, babe!"

"Five."

"Arthur, are you okay? It's been about ten minutes."

Lewis turned the corner as Percy started making his departure, but not before he made an obnoxious phone gesture.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Artie, you okay? Was he bothering you?"

Lewis glared suspiciously at the retreating figure's back.

"Nah, it's cool. I'm fine."

Lewis looked down at him as if he were debating whether or not to believe him before sighing.

"If you're sure. Tell me if you're uncomfortable though, okay? I'll break out the ol' right hook!

Arthur giggled.

"Christ, you're worse than Lance! I'm fine though aside from the leftover smoke from that guy's cig, so unless you're gonna give the air?" 

Lewis fired off two punches into the wind.

Silence.

They both promptly lost their shit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the first chapter may have set up a few misconceptions about the standard chapter length of this. So I'll clarify.
> 
> There is no standard.
> 
> The chapters are likely gonna be around the length of this one or the length of the first one. All depending on how much I think will be appropriate for reader digestion!


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell do you mean, man!?"

Lewis and Arthur watched Lance growl into the phone while Vivi had mysteriously found popcorn and Mystery played with Galahad.

"Wait, what!?"

"..."

"Oh. Oh. I'm so sorry, my condolences... Yeah. Yeah, it's completely fine... I wish you the best, bye."

Lance sighed as he hung up the phone.

"So...?"

"He's not coming. His family member died and he's grieving."

Arthur winced in sympathy.

"So, we're cancelling?"

Lance shook his head.

"The tickets are sold out, it could cause an uproar. We're gonna have to postpone it until we have someone to fill in."

Lance yawned.

"You should sleep, Uncle Lance! It'll be okay! I can hold down the fort!"

The man nodded wearily and allowed his nephew to lead him out.

When Arthur came back he sighed wearily and pulled out his phone and sifted through his contacts. Lewis, Mystery and Vivi watched him curiously.

"Who are you calling?"

"An acquaintance."

* * *

 

"Oh, sweetheart! I knew you'd miss me!"

Arthur sighed and sidestepped Percy.

The others looked at him suspiciously.

"Arthur, who is this?" 

Lewis was glaring now, quite odd for such a gentle giant of a man.

"Guys this is Percy. He's a DJ. I figured since its such short notice, we should check out all our options."

"Aw, babe, you're as cruel as back at the party! Do you really dislike me that much?"

Percy was smirking but bit his lip in pain as Arthur slammed his foot down atop of his own.

"Call me that again and you're fired, even if you're good at it."

The tension between Percy and the others grew.

"Fine, lad. If you're sure about this... C'mon, brat. Let's see your credentials."

Lance and Percy left to the backroom.

"Are you sure about this, Artie? I really don't like him." 

Lewis' glare soften down to a worried expression.

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

"Are you totally, super duper, completely sure?" 

Vivi was leaning onto his arm, somehow still conveying her concern despite her upbeat speech.

"Yep! It'll be fine! One of you can stay in the room in case he tries anything funny."

This barely reassured them, Arthur knew that, but at least they relaxed the slightest bit.

At that moment Lance and Percy returned.

"He's looking decent but I'm gonna check him over a few times and we still gotta see if he can actually follow your routine."

Arthur nodded.

Lance went back to the office.

"Looks like we're seeing more of each other, sunflower."

 


End file.
